


The new kid in town.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sergio is fun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meddling, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian Schweinsteiger joins Real Madrid, much to the dismay of Sergio Ramos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new kid in town.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this request from a lovely anon on Tumblr who asked for this story, which is kind of a challenge for me because I can't imagine why Sergio would have a problem with Bastian, so I had to improvise a bit. 
> 
> I do like a challenge though.  
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Some Spanish translated:  
> Lo siento means: I'm sorry.  
> Puta Madre means motherfucker  
> Si Claro means: yes of course.

_Madrid, 2014._

 

Sergio Ramos considered himself a nice guy, he was friendly to most people he met and was a good hearted person.  
So when Bastian Schweinsteiger came to Real, he expected to like him a lot, considering how he always had a lot of respect for the German player.

But somehow he didn't like Bastian, _not one bit_.  
His stupid swagger when he walked, the way he messed up almost every Spanish word there was, the way he smiled, how bad his English was.

How he talked about Podolski all the time, that he said A-ha to pretty much everything- all day long.  
He was also trying to get Sergio to like him in very annoying ways.

Like trying to chat with him in his broken ass Spanish, or he got Cris to translate something for him, and he seemed to be everywhere Sergio was.  
He followed him around like some lost fucking puppy.

But the very worst thing about Bastian was how much the rest of the team loved him.

Since his first day everybody had been all over the German, saying how amazing he was, praising his performance in the World Cup final, stating what a brilliant player he was.

Even Cris was joining in the ass kissing, which was weird since Cris usually liked it to make the new guys sweat a bit.

He had been hard on James and Gareth when they first joined Real, nutmegging them during practice, showing them their place on the totem pole, but with Bastian Cris didn't mess around, maybe he sensed that the German international wouldn't accept that from anyone.

Cris wasn't hard on him, didn't bully him, not even one bit.  
So Sergio took to that job, enraging his colleagues with that.

The first time Bastian stepped onto the training field, he had tackled him, _real hard._  
Bastian's knee was bleeding afterward and Sergio expected his teammates to laugh about it, but all he got was holy hell for his stupidity.

Iker had given him one of his famous _'Iker'_ speeches, whining about how reckless Sergio had been and that he needed to grow up.

''Why do you always take his side? Why can't you ever pick mine!'' Sergio had snapped back at his best friend who had raised his eyebrows surprised and Sergio could tell that Iker had no idea what he was talking about so he ran out of there as quick as he could.

One day after training the whole group was in the dressing room when Sergio caught Iker placing a kiss on Bastian's cheek.  
Mumbling something in the Germans ear in his bad English.

Sergio felt his blood boil and wanted to kick the whole dressing room to pieces, but instead he just swallowed hard and felt his whole body shaking with rage.  
Cristiano was teasing James next to him, tickling him in his sides and Sergio sighed and before he knew it he opened his mouth.

''Jesus just get a fucking room or something!'' he growled and the whole dressing room went quiet for a few seconds.  
Then everyone burst out into laughter, everyone instead of James who had turned dark red, the poor kid.

Fabio was scanning Sergio from his left and Sergio could tell by the way he kept staring that he was worried over him.

 _''What?!''_ he bitched and Fabio looked up startled.

''Come with me Ramos,'' he ordered and Sergio rolled his eyes.  
''Come with you where?''

''To my house, we need to talk,''  
''I don't wanna talk to you,'' Sergio moped, knowing he was being very unfriendly, but he didn't care anymore.

''Hey lay off him!'' Cristiano snapped who always had Fabio's back, even now that they weren't that close anymore.  
''Stay out of this _Maquina!''_ Sergio retorted and Cristiano's dark eyes seemed to be bursting with anger.

''Sergio a word?'' Iker intervened but Sergio wasn't in the mood to talk to him.  
He saw Bastian staring at the whole conversation with his jaw dangling half open and he was sure that he hadn't understood a word they were saying.

''No thanks, I gotta go to Fabio's house,''  
''I thought you didn't wanna go with me,'' Fabio said, looking confused.

''No I'm going with you, are you ready to leave?'' he asked and Fabio nodded.  
''Sure, let's go,''

Sergio followed Fabio back to his house and parked his Audi on the driveway.  
He followed Fabio inside and kissed Andreia and Vitoria hello and got baby Henrique shoved into his arms before he knew it.

''Hi little man, how are you today?'' he cooed and he rocked the baby up and down, caressing his chubby cheeks.

''He's so perfect Fab, you did good here,'' Sergio winked and when he offered the baby back to Fabio his friend refused.

''No you hold him a little longer, he's almost falling asleep anyway,'' Fabio said but Sergio knew that Fabio had a goal when he said that.  
Sergio was a sucker for babies, they _always_ seemed to cheer him up.

So he held Henrique on his lap, rocking him gently up and down and he saw the babies eyes fluttering closed in seconds.  
The baby held onto his thumb with his whole hand and Sergio almost melted.

''So why am I here Fab?'' he asked, keeping his voice low.  
Fabio sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Sergio's broad shoulder.

''Because you've changed Sese, a lot and not for the better.  
I know you're having a very hard time with Bastian being here and I get why you're so upset but you need to get over it.

Jealousy doesn't look good on you to be honest,'' Fabio pondered and Sergio's eyes went wide.

 _''Jealousy?_ You really think this is about jealousy?''

''I know it is, you feel jealous because he came here and everybody loved him instantly where you are used to people having to work hard to get respect over here.  
He just got it all for free didn't he?

Got to your team, stole your best friend away from you, and all your teammates.  
You're just a dog that doesn't want to share his bone, and it's totally normal okay.

 _But enough is enough Sergio._  
You are acting like an asshole and it's affecting our team spirit,''

Sergio sighed deep and tried to find the right words to retaliate but failed miserable like he always did.  
''You really think this is about Iker?'' he grinned and Fabio snorted.

''Obviously, because I've said all this stuff and all you remembered was that I said he stole Iker away from you, so yes: I think it's about Iker.

It's _always_ about Iker with you, I thought you outgrew that phase by now but apparently I was wrong about that,'' Fabio said and Sergio turned a little red and felt his heart pounding in his ears.

''We are not having this debate again Fabio!  
I'm not in love with Iker anymore,'' Sergio hissed, his cheeks a shade of red that would even impress James who was the best blusher on the team.

''The fact that you still deny it only proves my point to be honest.  
Look if you really didn't care about him anymore then why are you so upset right now huh?

He and Bastian are really chummy with each other aren't they?  
Almost the same when Becks was here-remember those times-''

 _ **''Shut up!!! Don't talk about that okay!''** _ Sergio shouted, waking the baby in his arms who started crying and Sergio joined him.

Fabio took Henrique off Sergio's lap and called Andreia who took the baby away from Sergio.  
She shot him a strange gaze and Sergio figured he must look like an idiot: sitting with a crying baby in his arms, sobbing his eyes out.

Fabio scooting in closer and pulled Sergio's upset body against his own and held him tight.

''Sese look you know I love you, hell we all do.  
But when it comes to Iker I think you need to stop torturing yourself okay.

You've suffered enough, and you've given enough, I think you deserve a chance to just-give up on him.  
He will never love you back in the same way, you know that.

You need to move on, for your own sake and for ours,'' Fabio sighed and he kissed Sergio's temple and forced him to look him in the eye.

''Have you moved on Fab?'' Sergio asked and Fabio frowned.  
''What do you mean?''

 _''Have you moved on from Cris?''_ he asked and now it was Fabio's turn to get a little red.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Fabio said evasively and Sergio snorted.

''Oh my god, and you dare to lecture me?

We all know you're in love with Cris, but he has moved on Fab, he's with James now.  
Do you honestly dare to look me in the eye and say that it doesn't hurt you to see them together?'' he asked and Fabio broke down in tears.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-'' Sergio soothed and now it was his turn to comfort his friend.

''No you're right, I still haven't moved on, well not _completely_ anyway.  
But I know that I will always have Cris, as my friend and for now that's enough for me,'' Fabio hiccuped and Sergio stroked his back friendly before he answered.

''Liar, you haven't moved on or accepted that you're only friends and will never be more.  
You're as much in denial as I am,''

''Well you don't have to be,'' Fabio blurted out and he seemed to regret his words instantly.  
''What do you mean?''

''I uh-I gotta make a call-be right back,'' he stammered and Sergio rolled his eyes annoyed.  
Fabio was always such an avoider and he never said anything he thought out loud like he would.

Fabio grabbed his phone and ran to the other room and came back after a minute or two.  
''Who did you call?'' Sergio asked but Fabio shrugged.

 _''Nobody,''_  
''You're the worst liar in the history of man kind you know that right?'' Sergio joked and Fabio nodded.

''Yup I know,'' he smirked and then the doorbell of the fence rang.  
''One sec,'' he said and he got up to answer the door.

Vitoria had snuck into the living room the minute Fabio had left for the door and she crawled on Sergio's lap.

''Hi uncle Sergio, do you like my tiara?'' she asked, referring to the golden crown on top of her dark blond hair.

 _''Hi sweetie, yes it's gorgeous, just like you are!_  
Are you playing dress up again?'' he said pointing at her Disney dress.

''Yes I'm playing Cinderella, you wanna play? You can be the prince if you want,'' she asked with a hopeful smile.

''Maybe later honey, daddy and your old uncle Sergio are talking for a second okay?'' he asked and Vitoria's face went to disappointment and she pouted a little.

''Since you had _baby Sergio_ you never wanna play with me anymore.  
You always used to come over a lot to play but not anymore, don't you love me anymore uncle Sergio?'' she asked and with all other kids Sergio would have thought that they were manipulating him but Vitoria was just like Fabio: lying wasn't an option, so she was genuinely upset that he never visited her anymore.

He saw tears prickle in her brown eyes and he kissed her forehead gentle.

''Hey don't ever say things like that my little princess, you know you're old uncle loves you very much.  
And you will always be Sergio's special little girl, come on give us a smile,'' he smiled hopeful and she shot him a watery smile.

The guilt was eating at him however and he told himself he should come over more often in the future, maybe bring baby Sergio, Enzo and little Cris with him.  
Vitoria always loved playing with Enzo and Cristiano Junior.

Fabio walked back into the living room and behind him Pepe was walking up toward the couch.  
''Pep? What are you doing here?'' Sergio asked surprised but then the penny dropped.

''He's the one you called!

 _You little schemer!''_ he yelled, startling Vitoria on his lap.

''No shouting uncle Sergio! That's the rule right daddy: no shouting in the house?''

''That's right Tori,'' Fabio smiled and Vitoria left Sergio's lap to jump in Pepe's arms.  
''Hey there Cinderella, don't you look glamourous today,'' Pepe grinned and he kissed Vitoria's cheeks.

 _''Yes I do uncle Pepe,''_ she agreed and everyone laughed.  
''Glad you agree sweetie, but can you go to mommy now, we need to have a 'grown up' conversation,'' Pepe said and Vitoria rolled her eyes in a very Fabio-like way and stuck her arms in her sides with a protesting sigh.

''Tss I hate it when you guys have grown up talks, I'm already five you know!  
I'm almost a grown up!'' she protested and Sergio bit on his lip not to burst out in laughter.

''I know sweetie, but you still gotta go okay,'' Fabio stated and Vitoria shrugged, placed a kiss on Pepe's cheek and left the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

''She will be a hand full when she's a teen Fab,'' Sergio noticed and Fabio growled.

''Please I don't even wanna think about that yet.  
She's already way too smart for her own good,'' Fabio sighed and Pepe nodded in agreement.

''Oh yeah our little Tori will be a scientist for sure one day,'' Pepe smirked and he sat down next to Sergio.

''So _why_ are you here Pep?'' Sergio asked and Pepe grinned.

''Because this one here didn't have the stomach to tell you what you need to know so he called in reinforcements,'' Pepe said, nudging Fabio in his side with his elbow.

  
''And what do you need to tell me then?'' Sergio asked his face turning a bit paler, all kinds of horrible scenarios were going trough his head.

There was something wrong with Iker, Cris was leaving the team, Marcelo was sick, all kinds of horrible things flushed trough his brain.

''Well I know that you've been having a hard time with Bastian being here.  
And I know that it has to do with Iker, but you're focussing on the _wrong_ thing here,'' Pepe deadpanned and Sergio frowned.

''What do you mean?''

''Bastian doesn't like Iker Sergio, he likes you!'' Pepe blurted out, as if it had been obvious and Sergio felt struck by lightning and felt his jaw drop down.

For a minute nobody spoke, Sergio couldn't find any words and just stared at his friends for a while.

 _There was no chance in hell that Bastian liked him-right?_  
It didn't make any sense, if he liked him then why was he being so close with Iker?

''Oh you're shitting me right?!'' Sergio said when he had finally found his voice back.  
''No I would never lie about something like this, come on Sese, this was kinda obvious wasn't it?''

''No it was _not_ obvious! I thought he was like in love with Iker or something, how should I know he likes me?''

''Uhm because if you two had been in the school yard he would have pulled on your little pigtails to show you how much he liked you.  
Don't you get it!

He flirts with Iker to make you jealous, to get you to notice him!

And I know that you like him too, all you've done since he has been here is complaining about him, you talk about him more then you talk about anyone else here.

Wich people only do when they really hate someone or really _like_ them, and since you don't have it in you to hate _anyone_  that must mean that you like him too.

So I guess Iker wasn't the object of your jealousy now was he?'' Pepe said and Sergio gazed at his friend with his jaw sinking further into the floor by the second.

''You're insane Pep, you're crazy if you think that I like that _stupid German_ in any way!''

''Am I insane? Look I know you loved Iker forever, but we all know that it will never happen, even you know this.  
And you moved on from him, you left Pilar because she made you miserable and you're getting used to being alone.

And then Bastian came and you rebelled against him, you bitched at him and you gave him a hard time.  
But what you don't see is that I've never seen you smiling to someone the way you smile when Bastian says something to you.

You might think that you're angry at him, but you're eyes are smiling when you see him.  
Just give him a shot, that's all I ask of you.

Go on a date or something, hang out together.  
He's a really good guy and you would be lucky to have him,'' Pepe said and by the way he was folding his arms over each other Sergio could tell that he was done talking.

 _''I gotta go,''_ Sergio stated and he got up from the couch, kissed his friends goodbye and left a shocked silence behind.  
He got in his car and drove up to Bastian's house. The sun was setting when he finally got there and he was admiring Bastian's house.

It was white and not that big and it looked very cosy and warm. 

When he got to the gate he hesitated a while before ringing the bell.  
Should he go in?

What was he even doing here?

 _Just go back home you moron,_ he said to himself.  
But no, he needed to know how Bastian really felt about him.

When he pressed the bell button, his hand was shaking and when he had pressed it he wondered how they would communicate without Cris there to translate for him.  
But it was too late to back down now.

''Hola?'' Bastian's low voice asked from behind the gate.  
''Hola it's Sergio, can I come in,'' he said as slowly and as clear as he could, hoping Bastian would understand his Spanish.

''Si Claro,'' Bastian answered and he buzzed him in.  
Sergio drove the car up the driveway, checked his face in his mirror and rang the bell.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was feeling very self aware suddenly and a tad insecure, something that was rare for him.  
He never doubted himself or wondered if he was attractive enough.

The door opened and Bastian appeared in the doorway, looking surprised to see him.  
He was wearing a casual pair of blue jeans and a gray Adidas sweater and he was looking friendly and curious.

''Hi how are you?'' Sergio asked in English when he took Bastian's hand and walked trough the door.  
''Good thank you, and you?'' Bastian asked and Sergio smiled.

''I'm okay, I hope-this is no-uh bad time?'' he mumbled, cursing his bad English.

''No it's a great time actually.  
Come on in, the living room is trough there,'' he pointed and Sergio followed the German back to his living room and sat down on his black couch.

''Nice house, you have uh good taste,'' he noted and Bastian smiled.  
''Gracias,'' he said, looking a bit shy.

''So why are you here Sergio?''  
''Well I uh, I spoke to Pepe and Fabio and they say you uh-well you like-'' Sergio couldn't go on, he knew the words in English but this was just humiliating.

Why was he even here?  
Asking some German player if he had a crush on him?

This was just ridiculous and he refused to tell Bastian what Pepe said.  
 _''Go on...?''_ Bastian encouraged him but Sergio shook his head.

''No I cannot, sorry.  
I just want to say sorry for being an uh-how you say- _puta madre_ -to you,'' he offered, with a small blush.

To his surprise Bastian started laughing.

''Oh you're not a puta Sergio, please don't say things like that.  
You're a ray of sunshine on a bad day,'' he giggled and at that moment Sergio knew it.

Pepe had been right, like he was always right that amazingly, stupid bald dude.  
So Sergio did what he did best: acting spontaneously.

He scooted in closer to Bastian and wrapped his arm around the blond German.

 _''I like you too Bastian,''_ he smirked and he pressed his lips to the stunned German's cheek.

''You do?'' Bastian asked, blushing heavily.  
''Do I need to prove it to you?'' Sergio asked and Bastian nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

Sergio cupped his face with his left hand and closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently on Bastian's.  
Bastian kissed him back eagerly, exploring Sergio's warm mouth with his own.

Sergio was tasting exactly like he had expected, a bit like honey and he kissed so passionately and warm that Bastian almost melted into a puddle of goo.

He had always expecting Sergio to be an amazing kisser because the man was a walking symbol of passion and sexiness and he loved the fact that he was proven right.

The defenders warm hands slid trough his hair and caressed his back and Bastian felt himself fall even more in love with the Spaniard.  
Sergio gently parted Bastian's lips and slid his tongue into the midfielders mouth, feeling the hot sensation of the kiss go straight to his soul.

If Sergio kissed like this then Bastian wondered what else he could do in the bedroom.  
Sergio moaned into Bastian's mouth and pulled the midfielder down on top of him, kissing him even deeper and better then before.

Bastian saw stars and felt a bit dizzy, he had never been kissed this way before by anyone in his life and he was sure that he could never get enough of Sergio's kisses.  
Sergio slid his hands over Bastian's taut stomach and slid them downward before he could help it.

Bastian startled a bit and stopped Sergio's hand just before it could reach his zipper.  
Sergio let him go and reluctantly stopped their kiss.

 _''Lo siento, sorry,''_ he offered, his face a bit red.  
''I got a bit excited,'' he added and Bastian smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Sergio's forehead.

''No it's okay, I just need to take this a bit slow, is that okay?''  
''Yes sure, I don't know why I did like this,'' Sergio stammered, his English failing him again.

''It's all right, really I'm not angry.  
You wanna sleep over?'' he asked hopeful and Sergio's eyes lit up.

''Really?'' he yelped enthusiastic.  
''Si, I don't wanna let you go yet, I wanna hold you tight all night,'' Bastian confessed, turning a bit red which Sergio found totally adorable.

''Si I would love to sleep here, no sex I promise,'' he babbled shaking his head innocently and Bastian grinned.  
''Come on, let's go upstairs,'' he said and he offered his hand to Sergio who took it and followed him upstairs.

He told himself that he should send Pepe a text later to tell him he had been right but he totally forgot about that.  
He slept in Bastian's arms and was as safe and secure as a child.

_They had never been happier._

 

 

 


End file.
